Halo: The Covenant's Daughters' Song
by FlowersForTheDead
Summary: To all who are about to read this, I'm rewriting this fanfic and re-posting it soon but it will have different occurrences and a little bit of a different storyline. I am truly sorry but, my writing needed to be improved. Story should be back up in February, around the 3rd or a little bit sooner or later. Once again I am sorry. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Halo: The Covenant's Daughters' song

Disclaimer: I do not Own Halo Nor do I know everything about it. But I do own Chlorie, Borgan, and Lucille.  
If I messed something up or spelled something wrong, reviews that will help me fix the said problem are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Daughter Of Death

"I do not wish to go home Borgan. If I ever want to I will use the distress beacon, or I'll send someone to notify you of my return, But as of now I do not wish to see my father." I said.  
"But Chlorie Daughter Of Lucille, If you do not come home in the next 30 days he will come himself." Borgan said almost pleading.  
"But No." I replied coldly.  
"Have it your way then Daughter of the Leader." He muttered and stepped through the portal back to the Covenant's planet... My Home.

I started to walk back to my house, singing a song about the stars. I wondered how they were doing up there. If My Father was okay, what crazy invention my Mother was working on to help keep our planet from being destroyed by humans. (Even though she is one you'll find out why later- Me)  
"Give us your bag and no one get's hurt." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see two men standing there with knives.  
"Leave now and you won't be killed." I said calmly.  
They chuckled darkly. "You think we're scarred of you?" One of them laughed.  
"This is a very bad day to pick on a Lady like me, so leave unless you want to die painfully." I said.  
"Yeah right." The taller one said moving towards me.  
"Wrong answer." I said. He tried to throw a punch but I blocked it and grabbed his arm, twisting it till I heard a satisfying snap.  
He cried out in pain jumping back. The shorter one tried to kick me but I grabbed him and broke his neck.  
The remaining one tried to tackle me from behind but punched him hard, breaking one of his ribs. Then he tried to kick me and I grabbed his leg twisting it like I did with his arm till it snapped.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Daughter Of Lucille and Thierry of the Covenant, Your worst nightmare." Then I snapped his neck. I brushed myself off and walked away.

I decided to go on a walk through the park. It didn't go like planned either.

"Give the Lady back Her purse before I kick your ass." I said to the criminal after I had chased him and finally forced him into a corner the woman finally got over there.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Here you go Ma'am." I said after I stepped closer and took the purse from it's thief. "You might want to go now, you don't want to know how many bones I'm going to break in this guys body."  
The woman scrambled off and I turned back to the coward trying to inch away and grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him off the ground.  
"Now, it wasn't nice of you at all for taking that nice ladies purse of you was it?" I said.

"Put the man down." A deep voice from behind me commanded. I turned around to find a Spartan in green Armour with a gold-orange visor who seemed to be about 7 feet tall.  
"Yeah, put the man down." The thief said.  
I glared at him and turned back to the Spartan, "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.  
"You're in trouble, Captain Lasky wants you on Infinity in his office yesterday." He said still calm.  
I turned back to the thief. "If you steal or take anything that isn't yours again I will personally come after you and kill you. Got it Sherlock?" I said darkly.  
He nodded and when I put him down obviously started running for his life. I turned back to the Spartan. "Where to Spartan?"  
He didn't say anything he just turned around and headed for the exit out of the park, I followed him silently.

When we arrived there he guided me to a place they called a bridge, there were maps, scanners, and GPS's almost covering some sort of computer screen table.  
"My Name Is Captain Lasky. You can call me Tom." A man said as we walked over to the table. "You're probably wondering why you're here."  
"No I was actually wondering why it has my name over a purple dot on that screen." I said looking at it. Only it was my fake name.  
"That's why you're here. Because usualy the only colors we get on that screen are blue which is humans, green, Spartans, yellow, flood, red, the Covenant, or white which is elites." He said frowning at the screen.  
"Because I'm the rare one..." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Tom said.  
"I'm rare. I'm half Covenant and half Human..." I said. "You may be familiar with the legend of "The Forbidden Love" As Humans call it. That's My Mom and Dad. I am Chlorie Daughter Of Thierry and Lucille of the Covenant." I said.  
"Wait, wait, you mean..."  
"Yes, Daughter of Death. As you humans call me." I said irritated, even though I did kill people I still didn't like being feared. I only killed the bad people, the real vermin.

"Enough with the small talk." The silent Spartan said. "What do we do with her is what you should be asking."  
"For your information Spartan," I said coldly. "If you people so much as even think of trying to hurt me or keep me captive against my will, My Father would wipe out this planet. And I'm pretty sure you and me both don't want to see this beautiful orb of life destroyed."  
"Agreed." Tom Said.

"Uhm, Sir we have a problem." One of the techies said. "You might want to look at the radar." He started panicking.  
I turned my attention to it as well as the Spartan and Captain. 7 small red dots and one moderate sized one.  
"Good job Captain. You've ticked off the most powerful family ever." I said sarcastically.  
I started heading for the door but the Spartan stepped in my path.  
"I don't want to have to hurt another person today." I said annoyed. "Or kill..." I muttered.  
"Let her leave Chief, she can get them to leave." Tom said, " But go with her just in case." He added. Great now I had to babysit a Spartan.

I got off the Infinity to Covenant's about to blow up the door to get in. Borgan held his three finger fist up for them to wait.  
Chief followed behind me, His assault rifle at ready. "Lower your rifle Chief he's a big softie when it comes to the Leaders Daughter." I said.  
"Your Father has sent a message with me to you but when I discovered you were aboard this ship we thought they captured you Daughter Of Lucille." Borgan said.  
"I am fine they just wanted to talk. What's the message?" I asked.  
"He said that he will let you live upon this orb as long as you like but you have to come home 30 days so you can help him assemble IT." He said.  
"Tell my Father I said I will be home in 30 days, and tell my mother I said hello." I told him.  
"Yes Daughter of Lucille." He replied motioning for the rest of them to get back aboard their ship.  
"Goodbye." I said waving as he left.

"What did the vermin say?" Chief asked using the same term the Covenant used for humans.  
"His Name is Borgan thank you very much, and they were consufed because I was aboard Infinity. They thought you were holding me captive and were going to attack because of it, They came though because my Father sent me a message." I said.  
"What was it?" He pressed.  
"That I can live on Earth as long as I come home in 30 days for a visit." I said coldly.  
"Then get back on Infinity because the Captain was not done talking to you." He said just as coldy.

I walked back into the ship and back to the bridge.  
"Now Chlorie we need your help with something. There's been signs of more flood and we need your help to find them, will you help us?" He asked.  
"In return that you sign a treaty with the Covenant to not start more wars. Then we have a deal." I said smiling what humans called a "Smug Smile".  
"Done." He said shaking my hand.


	2. Chapter 2: His Laugh

Halo: The Covenant's Daughters' song

Disclaimer: I do not Own Halo Nor do I know everything about it. But I do own Chlorie, Borgan, and Lucille.  
If I messed something up or spelled something wrong, reviews that will help me fix the said problem are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Daughter Of Death

"I do not wish to go home Borgan. If I ever want to I will use the distress beacon, or I'll send someone to notify you of my return, But as of now I do not wish to see my father." I said.  
"But Chlorie Daughter Of Lucille, If you do not come home in the next 30 days he will come himself." Borgan said almost pleading.  
"But No." I replied coldly.  
"Have it your way then Daughter of the Leader." He muttered and stepped through the portal back to the Covenant's planet... My Home.

I started to walk back to my house, singing a song about the stars. I wondered how they were doing up there. If My Father was okay, what crazy invention my Mother was working on to help keep our planet from being destroyed by humans. (Even though she is one you'll find out why later- Me)  
"Give us your bag and no one get's hurt." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see two men standing there with knives.  
"Leave now and you won't be killed." I said calmly.  
They chuckled darkly. "You think we're scarred of you?" One of them laughed.  
"This is a very bad day to pick on a Lady like me, so leave unless you want to die painfully." I said.  
"Yeah right." The taller one said moving towards me.  
"Wrong answer." I said. He tried to throw a punch but I blocked it and grabbed his arm, twisting it till I heard a satisfying snap.  
He cried out in pain jumping back. The shorter one tried to kick me but I grabbed him and broke his neck.  
The remaining one tried to tackle me from behind but punched him hard, breaking one of his ribs. Then he tried to kick me and I grabbed his leg twisting it like I did with his arm till it snapped.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Daughter Of Lucille and Thierry of the Covenant, Your worst nightmare." Then I snapped his neck. I brushed myself off and walked away.

I decided to go on a walk through the park. It didn't go like planned either.

"Give the Lady back Her purse before I kick your ass." I said to the criminal after I had chased him and finally forced him into a corner the woman finally got over there.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Here you go Ma'am." I said after I stepped closer and took the purse from it's thief. "You might want to go now, you don't want to know how many bones I'm going to break in this guys body."  
The woman scrambled off and I turned back to the coward trying to inch away and grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him off the ground.  
"Now, it wasn't nice of you at all for taking that nice ladies purse of you was it?" I said.

"Put the man down." A deep voice from behind me commanded. I turned around to find a Spartan in green Armour with a gold-orange visor who seemed to be about 7 feet tall.  
"Yeah, put the man down." The thief said.  
I glared at him and turned back to the Spartan, "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.  
"You're in trouble, Captain Lasky wants you on Infinity in his office yesterday." He said still calm.  
I turned back to the thief. "If you steal or take anything that isn't yours again I will personally come after you and kill you. Got it Sherlock?" I said darkly.  
He nodded and when I put him down obviously started running for his life. I turned back to the Spartan. "Where to Spartan?"  
He didn't say anything he just turned around and headed for the exit out of the park, I followed him silently.

When we arrived there he guided me to a place they called a bridge, there were maps, scanners, and GPS's almost covering some sort of computer screen table.  
"My Name Is Captain Lasky. You can call me Tom." A man said as we walked over to the table. "You're probably wondering why you're here."  
"No I was actually wondering why it has my name over a purple dot on that screen." I said looking at it. Only it was my fake name.  
"That's why you're here. Because usualy the only colors we get on that screen are blue which is humans, green, Spartans, yellow, flood, red, the Covenant, or white which is elites." He said frowning at the screen.  
"Because I'm the rare one..." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Tom said.  
"I'm rare. I'm half Covenant and half Human..." I said. "You may be familiar with the legend of "The Forbidden Love" As Humans call it. That's My Mom and Dad. I am Chlorie Daughter Of Thierry and Lucille of the Covenant." I said.  
"Wait, wait, you mean..."  
"Yes, Daughter of Death. As you humans call me." I said irritated, even though I did kill people I still didn't like being feared. I only killed the bad people, the real vermin.

"Enough with the small talk." The silent Spartan said. "What do we do with her is what you should be asking."  
"For your information Spartan," I said coldly. "If you people so much as even think of trying to hurt me or keep me captive against my will, My Father would wipe out this planet. And I'm pretty sure you and me both don't want to see this beautiful orb of life destroyed."  
"Agreed." Tom Said.

"Uhm, Sir we have a problem." One of the techies said. "You might want to look at the radar." He started panicking.  
I turned my attention to it as well as the Spartan and Captain. 7 small red dots and one moderate sized one.  
"Good job Captain. You've ticked off the most powerful family ever." I said sarcastically.  
I started heading for the door but the Spartan stepped in my path.  
"I don't want to have to hurt another person today." I said annoyed. "Or kill..." I muttered.  
"Let her leave Chief, she can get them to leave." Tom said, " But go with her just in case." He added. Great now I had to babysit a Spartan.

I got off the Infinity to Covenant's about to blow up the door to get in. Borgan held his three finger fist up for them to wait.  
Chief followed behind me, His assault rifle at ready. "Lower your rifle Chief he's a big softie when it comes to the Leaders Daughter." I said.  
"Your Father has sent a message with me to you but when I discovered you were aboard this ship we thought they captured you Daughter Of Lucille." Borgan said.  
"I am fine they just wanted to talk. What's the message?" I asked.  
"He said that he will let you live upon this orb as long as you like but you have to come home 30 days so you can help him assemble IT." He said.  
"Tell my Father I said I will be home in 30 days, and tell my mother I said hello." I told him.  
"Yes Daughter of Lucille." He replied motioning for the rest of them to get back aboard their ship.  
"Goodbye." I said waving as he left.

"What did the vermin say?" Chief asked using the same term the Covenant used for humans.  
"His Name is Borgan thank you very much, and they were consufed because I was aboard Infinity. They thought you were holding me captive and were going to attack because of it, They came though because my Father sent me a message." I said.  
"What was it?" He pressed.  
"That I can live on Earth as long as I come home in 30 days for a visit." I said coldly.  
"Then get back on Infinity because the Captain was not done talking to you." He said just as coldy.

I walked back into the ship and back to the bridge.  
"Now Chlorie we need your help with something. There's been signs of more flood and we need your help to find them, will you help us?" He asked.  
"In return that you sign a treaty with the Covenant to not start more wars. Then we have a deal." I said smiling what humans called a "Smug Smile".  
"Done." He said shaking my hand.

* * *

Yup. That was cheesy. Well the whole story is. Sorry.


End file.
